Final Terror_Part twelve: The Screamers
by Rjartty
Summary: The story takes an interesting turn...on Jake's behalf of course.


# **_The Final Terror series_**

# _**Author's note: At the begining of the each part of the story, before the title, there is a part written out in red, this gives you a hint or an opening to what is going to be involved, it is very indirect and may indicate what would happen in the other parts. **_

**_Brief recap on what happened; Ax has a little brother and Jake is having weird visions..._**

# 

# _R__ead and enjoy! _

**[PART TWELVE]**

# _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

# _Final Terror_

# _"Fear is what is gong to break you, every single part of you. Confusion, anger, distrust and rage I will break you, Big Jake, you will be no more."_

# _**PART ****TWELVE**_

# _The Screamers_

# Chapter Forty-Four 

**_~Cassie~_**

"So," I said, "What did your parents say? Surprised huh?" 

Yes Cassie, they were. Ax said, but he didn't look like he was paying attention to me. 

"Something bothering you?" 

Ax looked at me and smiled, Have you never failed to predict if anyone of us were troubled? 

"Nothing much passes me unnoticed." I laughed. "So?" 

I have a younger brother, Ax said slowly, And his presence surprised me. 

I shrugged "That's fine, you didn't expect him to be there." 

I feel like- He stopped suddenly and smiled, I'm just being silly. 

"Have you seen Jake?" I asked him. 

Yes, he is with Marco. 

"Surprise." I muttered, I thought about the conversation I had with Jake yesterday. I looked up at Ax, "Where are they keeping David?" 

In the military ground base, they don't trust him. 

"Is it okay if I talked to him?" I asked Ax. 

I don't see why you can't. Ax said, I could take you there. 

"Thanks." I said. 

He took me to some kind of train with open platforms. I saw a lot of Andalites there, also the odd alien here and there. The ride took around five minutes. We stepped out. 

We walked to a huge looking structure that had a curved roof; there were dozens of what looked like huge windows at the sides. There must have been at least a hundred levels. 

Ax took me to inside and talked to an Andalite that was on duty. I looked around and saw that there was a lot of Andalites around, all males, and all were officers. Not even one of them glanced at me. 

Cassie, Ax said. It is this way. 

Ax walked to one of the many corridors and I followed him, here and there I saw holograms of Andalites, the corridor we were walking through had a transparent wall, so we saw the grass and sky outside. 

Ax stopped in front one of the doorways and knocked on the door. The door opened. 

An older Andalite was working inside, he looked at Ax questionably, then he saw me, and gestured at us to continue walking, He's in the back of the room, don't take too long. 

The room had a lot of equipment, most of it looked like different versions of computers and I saw two more Andalites working, they ignored us. We saw David's holding room, or at least the door to his holding room. 

I could wait here. Ax suggested. 

"That's okay, em, thanks." I went in the room. 

The room was big, I mean, it was bigger than my parent's room. There was a hologram of an old Andalite, some general or something. The room was quite bare. I saw David sprawled over the floor and his dog lay beside him. 

David was asleep, his dog, Urchin, lifted his head and stared at me, "Hi boy, how ya doing?" 

The dog padded over to me and rubbed his great head against my thighs, then he turned his head and looked at David, he ran over to him and started to lick his face. 

"Aww, noo," Davod moaned as he shoved the dog off him, he noticed my presence. 

"What do you want?" 

I sighed, "I don't know." 

He sat up and glared at me, "Jake sent you to pity me?" 

"I didn't say anything about Jake," I said. Thinking about Jake troubled me, I knew that something was wrong with him but I didn't know how to help him, he still thinks he's responsible, last night he told me that he had a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen. He was acting a little paranoid. That worried me, coming from Jake I mean, something like that should come from Marco. 

"He didn't tell me to come here." I lied. 

"Then go away." 

"David, I," I hesitated, "I want the others to give you another chance. But I can't ask them if you don't want it." 

"I don't want anything to do with you lot." 

"Think about it," I urged, "My friends don't trust you, but I do." 

"You're just pathetic." 

Maybe he was right, Jake told me to gain David's trust, he said we needed another human on the team, when I asked him what team e seemed a little distracted, like something he said didn't make sense, I was just doing what Jake told me to do, I was starting to feel stupid. Maybe Jake is stressed out, like all of us, like me, like Marco, like Rachel, like Tobias and even Ax, getting the load off us gave us time to think about what we had done, and that's something I didn't have time to do in a long, long time. 

"No, I'm not," I said, "Look, we're the only free humans left, the only trace of our kind, and- look, I just feel guilty." 

"Then take your guilt and go away, I don't need you, I don't need anyone." He said bitterly. "What did you guys ever do to me other than turn my life upside down?" 

"Give it a chance." I said. "You know the other's will give you a try." 

"What would the point be?" he snorted. 

"We should stick together David," I whispered, "We would never now what's going to happen, besides, if we don't help you who will? You know that the Andalites don't care, they think we're inferior." 

He looked at me, "I'll think about it." 

"I hope you do David." I said, and then I left. Very aware of him watching me, yes, David was smart, it was Jake who sent me. Jake _was_ acting a little weird these days, a little bit paranoid. He was worried that Crayak might try to get to David again. He didn't want that to happened. 

I really can't see how Crayak fits into everything, I mean nothing is happening, and it's a long time since we heard about the Ellimist. 

Maybe I should tell the others about Jake, maybe we could talk to him. 

Cassie, did you talk to David? Ax said when he saw me. 

"Yes." I said, "Come on, let's go find the others. I have something to tell them." 

Ax looked at me. Is it about David? 

"No Ax," I sighed, "It's about Jake."

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter Forty-Five 

**_~Jake ~_**

I walked through the woods, beautiful place, very peaceful. But even the Andalite woods were not able to put my tired brain at rest. 

The visions or whatever they are had started to affect me, I had a feeling that it was coming from Crayak, and I knew he was taking his time to get at me. 

What did they mean? How many times did I repeat this question? Millions and I still have no clue. 

I tried to ignore the pulsing pain in my head. It was continuous, never leaving, distracting. And it always grew worse before I went to that place again. Like it was doing now, I hated the way it came on, slowly and gentle beating at a strange pulse and then harder more strongly and strangely blinding. 

When I reach the blinding stage I always see darkness swirl around me, and I feel Crayak's fingers grasp my soul, touching it with his dark, evil essence. 

Help, I thought, as the pain started to become unbearable, I leaned against a tree. I started to hear voices, the loudest was Rachel's, I wanted to cry out, to call for them, but I that kind of energy was a bit to much for me. I felt strangely sluggish. 

"Look Cassie, maybe you're overreacting, but come on, we're talking about Jake." 

"Rachel, I wouldn't have talked to you if I thought something wasn't wrong with him-" She stopped talking, maybe she could see me, I didn't know, my vision had turned black. "There he is, lets talk to him." 

My head was swimming, help me, I whispered n my head, where are you? In my darkened vision I saw red yellow and green dots plague me. 

"Jake? What's wrong?" 

Someone came up against me, I felt a hand go over my shoulder, "Headache" I mumbled. 

A hand came against me forehead; the hand was pleasingly cool against my flaming head. 

"Jake, you're burning up. Why didn't you-" 

At that point I couldn't hear anything, I felt the darkness starch over me, something reached out to grab me, I felt myself fall, I hit the ground and couldn't move, I started to panic, it was like someone had cut off the strings of a puppet, and I was that puppet. 

I knew who the puppet master was. And I was afraid. 

_"And you thought you'd win me." Laughed a great voice. "Tell me, Big Jake, what does victory feel like?" _

_No headache, my mind was clear, I was standing upright. _

_"Happy, weren't you, you thought you beat me…" _

_I said nothing, what was the point? I was standing in darkness, and I head a feeling that I was in a huge arena, like in a ring, some kind of big ring. _

_"Jake, Jake, Jake." Rasped the voice, "What were you thinking?" _

_A little distance away I saw the darkness shift and swirl to make some sort of half machine, half biological creature. _

_A big red eye turned to look at me. _

_I couldn't look away. I felt like screaming. _

_"Not so tough now are you?" _

_I wanted to yell, to scream, to do something, but I couldn't. I was nailed to the spot I was standing on. _

_"I have renewed my power, big Jake." Creaked the voice, "Even though my Howlers are no more…they will rise under a new title." _

_"Wha??" I gasped. The reality of his words jolted me. _

_"Yes Jake, big Jake, the Howlers have a knew title, I have punished them, they can howl no more for their lips are sealed. But they are still dangerous, and they have a new title, my little children have a new name. _

_"They will kill they will destroy, all under the name of fear, for fear is the emotion I love to control, fear is what eats you alive, fear is what is gong to break you, every single part of you. Confusion, anger, distrust and rage I will break you, Big Jake, you will be no more. _

_"But along with your downfall, my little one, I want to drag another that arrogant race too. The Andalites. Are you listening to me Big Jake? Do you feel my pleasure? Dare you not cower before me? You pathetic human you, do you dare deny my power? What? You are silent? Something wrong?" _

_"What new name have you given to an army of silent horrors?" I spat out. Ignoring half of what he had said, my mind had started to spin madly, controlling it was going to be a tough fight. _

_"And in the name a greater irony, Big Jake." He whispered, "For they are my unnamed children, they are my dreams, my perfected weapons." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You will soon find out Big Jake." He said, then his voice turned louder as he turned to look at the darkness around him. I had a strange feeling coming on. _

_A spotlight with no visible source snapped on and fell on me, I blinked my eyes, I have suddenly gone blind, couldn't see nothing but bright white light. _

_"Jake, my horrors do have a name. Do you wish to know it?" He said loudly, "My little children, do I tell him?" _

_I started to hear hissing and felt the presence of one too many eyes on me. The army of horrors were looking at me, they were all over the place! _

_"What are they called?" I blinked furiously. _

_"Screamers." He said, "They can hiss and scream, but howl? Talk? No. Ironic eh?" _

_My eyes started to adjust _

_"There screams are guilt of what they have done, but blindly they will still do it, they scream in guilt and rage, not against me, but against you Jake, their killer, their enemy." _

_I heard Crayak laughing. _

_I saw a flash of something, a creature of twisted facial features, and then I saw nothing at all. _

_ _

My eyes snapped open. I was lying on my back, I saw Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias and Ax around me, I also saw another Andalite. 

"Jake, you fell unconsio-" 

"We're in trouble." I sat up. 

"What? Jake," Cassie said, she shot a look at Ax, the Andalite turned away and Ax followed him, "Jake, look, I don't know what's wrong with you these days, will you stop acting paranoid?" 

"Cassie, I'm not paranoid, something bad is going to happen I just talked-" 

"Jake," Cassie whispered softly, "Please." 

I looked at the others, "What's wrong with you guys, I'm telling you. We're in trouble, the Andalites are going to be-" 

"Jake," Rachel said coldly, Cassie had started to cry, "Enough okay?" 

"Hey! Why are you guys not listening to me?" 

"Jake," Rachel said sharply, "Cassie said you've been talking about crazy things, she says you are going out of control, Jake we're not on Earth, the Yeerks are not here"-Cassie cried harder-"Will you cut it out?" 

"But-" 

"Jake, you need to rest, that's what Cassie had been telling you, that's what that Andalite Doctor said, and that's what I'm telling you." Rachel snapped. 

"But I'm all right!" I yelled, just realizing where I was. In some kind of hospital, maybe, who knows? "I'm not crazy, and I don't need any rest, you hear me?" 

"No Jake, its time that you hear us." Rachel said quietly, "You've had a rough time on Earth, trying to fight the Yeerks, all those tough decisions-" 

"I'm not loosing it!" I yelled at her, "Good grief, I didn't lose it on Earth, why should I lose it here? And why are you guys acting weird around me?" 

"Jake stop shouting, it'll only make you worse, you really do have to rest, take it easy for a while." Rachel turned around, hands around Cassie, "Come on guys let Jake get some peace, we'll come later Jake, hope you feel better." 

"Wait a second!" I gasped. "Cassie! You don't think I'm nuts do you?" 

No answer, "Marco? Marco?" 

No answer. He looked at me sadly and turned to follow Rachel. 

"_Marco?_" I felt lost, Marco, my best friends not listing to me, Cassie my girlfriend thinks I'm crazy, Rachel my cousin taking over my role. 

What's happening to me? What's happing to them? Why didn't they want to listen, I had important news to tell them, Crayak was after the Andalite race, I have to… 

No. 

No. 

He was after me as well, he talked about my downfall, he said he would break me, but he can't, I've got the others to help me. My friends. Right? 

I looked around the room. A feeling of dread swiped me. 

Nobody was there. Nobody. 

**_To be continued... ... ... _**


End file.
